


Awkward Ex

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Immortals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki meets one of Anthony's ex's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BID](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/gifts).



> This story has been rolling in my head.
> 
> Bid, the post you tagged me in inspired me to finally write this :)

**Awkward Ex**

They had been dating for nearly a year when Anthony started acting strange. Loki didn’t know what to do about it or how to interpret his actions.

Anthony was sulking, almost giving Loki pleading looks. What he was pleading for was a mystery though.

As time went on Loki became jittery, not knowing what to expect. A thousand scenarios went through his head, none of them good.

After two weeks, he could take no more.

“Just spit it out already!” Loki shouted, all his raw emotions coming out. Anthony gave him a guilty look and Loki knew Anthony was going to break up with him. “Please,” Loki begged.

Anthony moved closer and Loki tensed.

“Blueberry, Lo-Lo, Frosting, it’s nothing bad. I just—” His expression became pinched.

Loki took in a stuttered breath.

“Please don’t leave me,” Loki whispered.

“No! I’d never! Loki, I love you more than anything.” Anthony held his arms open and Loki rushed into them. “I’m an immortal.”

“What? Wait? What?!” Loki blinked rapidly. “That’s wonderful! I was always so worried—How are you immortal?”

“I… I wasn’t born. I kind of…” Anthony looked frustrated. “I don’t know how to explain it. I’m a concept that grew and I don’t think I’ll ever die.” He sighed. “I’ve had so many years and I—I don’t like thinking about it.”

“Anthony, my Anthony, this is the best news I’ve ever heard.” Loki brushed his thumb over Anthony’s cheek. “All that matters is that we are together.”  

*

Anthony went into a strange trance every day. He would become tense, his knuckles white and jaw clenched painfully.

Anthony said that if he didn’t do it an ache in his head would grow until he couldn’t think of anything and was forced into the trance.

When the trance ended, he looked pained and tired, as if he had worked himself to the bone.

Loki hated seeing him that way. On a whim, he wrapped himself around Anthony during one of his trances.

When Anthony came back to himself he smiled and kissed Loki.

*

“My brother loves mischief. He’s a fan of yours,” Anthony whispered to him. They were snuggling in bed. “He’s throwing a party and invited you specifically.”

“Is that a good thing?” Loki had never met any of his former lovers’ families. He hadn’t wanted to either, but this felt different, more important.

“I actually don’t know. LC has always been a wildcard.” Anthony smiled fondly and hugged Loki closer to his side. “His parties are always fun though.”

*

They moved between worlds with a single step and into a loud room.

“LC!” Anthony shouted right away.

There was a high-pitched scream that sounded in response. Loki’s heartrate picked up as a man with crazy hair and a long ripped shirt came running over. He tackled Anthony over while still screaming.

Loki was about to yank him off Anthony when they started laughing.

Anthony stood up, lifting LC with him. Anthony held him upside down by his thighs, keeping him from flashing anyone since he was only wearing a long shirt.

“Loki of the mischiefy-mischief, my brother from another mother. How’s it hanging?”

“I’m doing well. Thank you for asking.” Loki felt slightly awkward. LC gave him a thumbs-up in response.

Anthony began rocking LC side to side.

“Where are the other sibs?” Anthony asked while grinning.

“Only you and—”

“It feels like it’s been an _eternity_ since I saw you last!” an odd shaped alien in a dress that looked like the shifting cosmos said, cutting off LC.

“Oh, haha. I’ve never heard that one before, excluding every time I see you ever.” They hugged, squishing LC between them. “Loki, this is Eternity, my sister who is not, nor ever will be, funny. Eternity, this is Loki, my lover. He’s awesome.”

“You always had a knack for getting the cute ones. Excluding a certain stalker who Chaos thought it would be funny to invite.” She glared down at LC as Anthony groaned.

Anthony lifted LC and sent him flying. LC hit the ground and rolled with the momentum while laughing.

“Speaking of which…” Eternity glanced behind them before leaving.

“Fuck. LC just had to invite my craziest ex.”

“Mistress Death! You are stunning as always!” someone bellowed and Loki froze. He knew that voice.

“You know Thanos?” Loki whispered.

Before Anthony could answer Thanos was right behind them, demanding their attention.

“Who is this?” Thanos asked while sneering at Loki.

“You don’t recognize me?” Loki decided to take the high road. “I bet you’ll remember me now.” Loki turned Anthony in his arms and gave him the most sensual kiss he could. Anthony chuckled while pulling him closer.

Thanos made a growling noise and Loki felt triumphant.


End file.
